


The Kind of Dream of LadyNoir Fans You Only Find in Fanfictions

by flannelmouse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, so i have made one, this is dedicated to my very best friend its_tooru_time who wanted a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmouse/pseuds/flannelmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, yeah, I didn't do so well on that essay. And, yeah, I still have a ton of homework to do. Yet here I am, writing down this totally unnecessary sequel and even have another Miraculous Ladybug fanfic in the works just because I'm biding my time until the procrastination gets stressful. How'd your test go? If you're sitting here reading this I'm gonna say you either did good and you have some time off to read from your ~favorite fanfiction author~ or you did terribly and you just don't give a fuck. Either way, what are you even doing here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind of Dream of LadyNoir Fans You Only Find in Fanfictions

But I guess they didn't live happily ever after.

  
Instead, Chat Noir got his memory erased from a makes-you-lose-your-memory villain (I'll bet Hawkmoth called them Amnesiac) and didn't remember the events of the fanfiction this sequel is based off of.

  
There was angst and crying, it was so sad. Maybe even one of them died, maybe. 

 

But in a  _miraculous_ twist of fate, he got his memory back. 

 

Then they lived happily ever after.


End file.
